Weak Baby Soo
by rapperdragon
Summary: bisakah Kris dan Suho mempercayakan anak mereka ke Kim Jongin? WARNING YAOI, BOY X BOY, MPREG, NC, KRISHO/KAISOO DLL(?) jangan lupa review ne
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Wu Kyungsoo (demi jalannya cerita, namanya diubah sedikit(?))

Kim Jongin

Wu Yifan (kris)

Wu Joonmyeon (Suho, demijalannya cerita namanya diubah), dll sejalan cerita(?)

pair; kaisoo, krisho

Genre: romantic, family, nc, yaoi, mpreg, boy x boy

Rated: m(?)

Hai, author baru nih :D maaf yaa kalo ceritanya jelek atau ceritanya persis dengan ff lain *aku harap enggak* tapi author bener2 mikir ff jalan cerita ini kok cius._.v gak pernah nemu juga ff yg mirip dengan jalan cerita ini._. kenapa aku milih krisho karena aku nge-ship pair ini x) dan juga jarang ff mereka._. kalo kaisoo karena aku juga nge-ship mereka xD oke gak usah banyak bacot, langsung aja baca jangan lupa reviewnya yaa. DON'T BE SIDERS PLEASE!._.

WARNINGGG!

YAOI NC, BOY X BOY, MPREG, KALAU GAK SUKA YAOI GAK USAH BACA GAKUSAH KOMEN! Maaf kurang woles-,-v. JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA KAWANN ~~ XD

"ssh~ ah fashh ah h terhh nghh ah mphh the..ah~re yes"

"akhh..sem..pit….hahh..nggh"

"fash…ah~ ter…hhh"

"ohh, yeah~ yeah~ yes~ ah"

"a..a..aku hamp ahh~ir sam h paihh~"

"bersama baby~ ah~"

"YIFANN!"  
"JOONMYEONNN!"

Dengan berakhirannya teriakan itu, namja yang bernama Yifan itupun juga ambruk diatas dada Joonmyeon—namja yang merupakan 'istri' dari Yifan—yg masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau gila, 3 ronde… mungkin aku tidak bisa masak untukmu" ucap Joonmyeon, sambil menundukkan wajahnya melihat wajah sang 'suami'

"Kau lebih gila, mau melayaniku 3 ronde. Rasakan sendiri akibatnya"

'PLETAK'

"auw, appo!" teriak Yifan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yg dijitak Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sendiri hanya mendengus kesal.

Yifan pun hendak mengeluarkan jrnya dari hole Suho.

"eh,jangan mengeluarkannya yifan" suho mengucapkannya dengan wajah yg memerah

"kau ingin melanjutkannya eoh? Dengan senang hati aku melakukannya baby~" Yifan pun segera bangun dari posisinya

"KRIS!" Suhopun melotot melihat Yifan/Kris bangun hendak melanjutkan kegiatan mereka

"waeyo? Bukankah kau ingin melanjutkannya?"

"dasar namja pervert. Holeku sudah sakit tau, apalagi jika kau mencabutnya sekarang dan sekarang dingin, biarkan 'itu'mu didalam sana dulu" jelas Suho sambil menunjuk milik Kris

"hmm… yayaya. Kajja kita tidur" kris pun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Suho, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Suho dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Suho pun menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah 'istrinya'

"Jaljayo, yeobo. Saranghae" ucap Kris lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Suho.

Matahari yang sudah tinggi pun memancarkan cahaya yang begitu terik sampai masuk ke jendela kamar itu. Samar-samar mata Suho menangkap cahaya tersebut dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"pukul berapa ini?" dia mengucek-ucek matanya dan melihat wajah damai Kris saat tidur, berbeda dengan wajahnya yang sedang bercinta dengannya, begitu nafsu dan sangat pervert. Suho pun tersenyum dan tak tega membangunkan Kris, dia hendak bangun untuk memasakkan sarapan. Saat ia hendak bangun bagian belakangnya sangat sakit hingga ia harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar menahan sakit.

"jangan bangun Joonmyeon" kris yang ternyata sudah bangun lantas mencengkram tangan Suho agar tidak pergi

"tapi aku ingin memasak, Kris" suho berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Kris sambil menoleh kearahnya. Kris pun menggeleng

"aku tau holemu pasti sakit gara-gara aku semalam. Maaf, aku kasar semalam. Aku hanya mengikuti nafsuku tanpa memikirkanmu"

Suho pun terhenyak dan segera memeluk Kris.

"tidak tidak ini bukan salahmu, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku bukan? Untuk melayanimu, hm?"

Kris pun melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan tersenyum

"terima kasih. Nah sekarang kau tidur disini saja jangan bangun. Aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu"

"jangan lama-lama nee~ aku sudah lapar" ucap suho manja

"ne" Kris mengacak-acak rambut Suho lalu bangun dan mengenakan pakaian dan keluar kamar.

n 2 minggu kemudian -

"hoek~uhuk..uhuk…"

Terdengar suara orang muntah dari kamar apartemen yang dihunioleh Suho dan Kris. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suho. Kris yang melihat 'istri'nya muntah hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho.

"baby, gwaenchana?" Tanya Kris

"gwaenchana" balas suho lemas

"tapi kau sudah muntah 2x pagi ini sayang, dan lihatlah wajahmu pucat, kau bahkan belum makan apapun pagi ini"

"aku tidak apa-apa sayang, mungkin hanya kecapekkan dan kurang istirahat"

"begitu. Mau kubuatkan teh? Dan sarapan?" tawar Kris

"tidak aku kurang nafsu makan"

Suho pun duduk di sofa sambil termenung, Kris duduk di sebelahnya dan mengelus-ngelus rambut dan tangan Suho

"kau serius?"

"ne." jawab Suho singkat

Kris hanya menghela nafas panjang

—2 hari kemudian—

Sudah 2 hari ini Suho selalu muntah di pagi hari dan emosinya kadang naik turun. Terkadang menangis, terkadang marah, senang, diam bahkan terkadang dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kris yang melihat perubahan pada 'istri'nya juga bingung. Dia sering terlihat melamun di kantornya.

"Kris"

"…"

"hei, kris"

"…"

"WU YI FAN!"

"ahh~ chanyeol-ssi kau bisa kan memanggilku tanpa berteriak?"

"asal kau tau saja aku sudah memanggilmu 3 kali. Dan aku lihat aku terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa memangnya? Kau berantem dengan Suho?"

"oh,benarkah? Mian. Tidak kami baik-baik saja kok"

"huhh, kalau begitu kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang frustasi hah? Tentang pekerjaan?" Tanya Chanyeol, teman sekantor Kris yang sudah menikah. Walaupun umurnya lebih muda dari Kris, tapi Chanyeol ini sudah menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Baekhyun dan mempunyai 1 anak yang berumur 10 bulan.

"uhh, bukan. Yaa memangada hubunganya dengan Suho sih, tapi kami tidak sedang marahan, like really bro" Kris mengeluarkan aksen bahasa Inggrisnya, dia memang keturunan China-Kanada dan sempat tinggal di Kanada.

"lalu? If you don't mind boleh aku tau? Siapa tau aku bisa membantu"

"engg, akhir-akhir ini Suho selalu muntah di pagi hari lebih dari 1x, dan moodnya juga sering berubah terkadang emosi, menangis, biasa saja dan senang. Bahkan aku mulai berpikir dia gila"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir lalu mukanya seperti berseri  
"Kejadianmu persis sepertiku"

"hah?"

"iya, Kejadian Suho persis terjadi kepada Baekki-ku" fyi, Baekki/Baekhyun adalah 'istri' dari Chanyeol.

"apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol pun membisikkan jawabannya yang membuat matanya Kris membulat dan mulutnya menganga.

hee maaf di cut disini. bagaimana? memang jalan ceritanya gampang ditebak sih ya -,-v tapi ya namanya jangan lupa review xD


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Weak baby soo

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (Wu Kyungsoo)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Kim Joonmyeon (Wu Joonmyeon)

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Rated : M(?)

Disc : para cast adalah milik Tuhan, Keluarganya dan SM(?) kecuali Krisho milik author *peluk Krisho*

Hai~ balik nih dengan lanjutan ffnya. Semoga suka yaa ^^ author minta maaf kalo ceritanya gaje, bahasa gak teratur, alur kecepetan, dll, mohon dimaklumi soalnya ini first ff author-_-v makasih yang udah mau review :D walaupun cuma dikit tp author hargain kok hehe. Oke gakusah banyak bacot lagi langsung baca aja ne~.

.

.

.

.

WARNING! YAOI, BOY X BOY, MPREG, BOYS LOVE, TYPO(S), CERITA GAJE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

_preview:_

_Chanyeol tampak berpikir lalu mukanya seperti berseri_  
_"Kejadianmu persis sepertiku"_

_"hah?"_

_"iya, Kejadian Suho persis terjadi kepada Baekki-ku" fyi, Baekki/Baekhyun adalah 'istri' dari Chanyeol._

_"apa yang terjadi?"_

_Chanyeol pun membisikkan jawabannya yang membuat matanya Kris membulat dan mulutnya menganga._

* * *

"suho?"

"ne?"

"engg… bisakah kita bicara berdua?"

"kris, kita sedang di kamar dan hanya berdua, bicara disini saja bisakan?"

"ah ya maaf" ucap kris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal

"apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, hm?"

"uhh tentang itu ya" kris masih menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sepertinya aku tau kenapa kau sering muntah di pagi hari dan tempramenmu sangat sering berubah…" lanjut kris

"lalu..?"

"uhh aku juga bertanya kepada Chanyeol—yang baekhyunnya juga mengalami kejadian persis sepertimu—dan sepertinya.." Kris mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya sambil memegang tangan Suho yang duduk disampingnya, Suho hanya menaikkan 1 alisnya "kau… hamil" lanjut Kris

Suho hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seperti sedang mencerna apa yang sedang dikatakan Kris barusan. "kau..serius?" Suho bertanya

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya "muntah mu dipagi hari disebut morning sick, sering terjadi pada ibu-ibu hamil—atau pada kasusmu, namja hamil—" kris menggigit bibir bawahnya harap-harap cemas menunggu reaksi Suho.

Tapi Suho hanya menghela nafas, "chukae, kau calon ayah, Wu Yi Fan." Suho tersenyum begitu juga Kris. Kris tentu saja lega karena Suho tidak marah kepadanya.

"chukae, Suho, kau calon ibu" dan mereka pun berpelukan.

"eh suho? Kau ingin periksa ke dokter eoh? Untuk memastikan kalau kau hamil"

Suho tampak berpikir, "yah baiklah, aku mengikutimu,Daddy Wu" Suho terkikik geli saat mengucapkan embel-embel 'Daddy'

"oke malam ini kita akan ke rumah sakit dan membeli susu untukmu, Mommy Joonmyeon" balas Kris.

* * *

3 bulan sudah usia kandungan Suho, perutnya pun sudah mulai membuncit daripada sebelumnya. Suho semakin susah untuk berjalan, tapi dia rela karena bayi yang dikandungnya adalah hasil antaranya dan Kris. Kris pun menjadi suami siaga yang selalu berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan 'istri'nya. Dia bahkan rela bangun tengah malam dan keluar menjelajahi kota Seoul untuk mencari makanan yang diinginkan Suho. Walaupun harus menahan emosi juga.

Seperti suatu malam Suho ingin memakan ramyeon pukul 2 pagi, Kris pun keluar apartemen dan mencari berkeliling-keliling hampir 2 jam, setelah dia berikan ramyeon itu Suho malah menolak untuk memakannya dengan alasan sudah dingin. Kris yang sebenarnya ingin marah tetapi hanya menahannya mengingat keadaan Suho yang tidak boleh sakit dan stress.

Tetapi pada kehamilan berumur 4 bulan, Suho jatuh sakit yang menyebabkan kekebalan imunnya menurun. Ia menderita sakit itu sekitar 10 hari. Dia mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi, flu, dan terkadang pusing menyebabkannya tidak nafsu makan padahal ia dan bayinya masih membutuhkan asupan gizi yang banyak. Berat badannya pun turun drastis. Kris khawatir akan keadaan istrinya dan calon anaknya. Ibu Suho dan Kris pun datang menjenguk dan mengurus Suho selagi Kris bekerja. Suho juga terpaksa istirahat 12 hari penuh sambil diinfus karena ia tidak bernafsu makan.

Untungnya Suho sehat kembali dan berat badannya naik kembali. Kris pun bahagia karena dia pikir dia akan kehilangan 2 orang yang dicintainya. Kris pun mulai overprotective kepada Suho. Memasak pun Suho dilarang. Kris pun menyewa pembantu untuk mengurus Suho dan membereskan apartemen mereka.

Di usia kandungan yang ketujuh, Suho jatuh sakit kembali. Sakitnya pun sama. Walaupun lebih sebentar daripada yang dulu, tapi Suho lebih lemah membuat Kris jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya di rumah. Suho meyakinkan Kris bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"kau yakin bisa menjaga dirimu dirumah?"

"tentu sayang, lagi pula nanti ibu kerumah dan ada maid kan? Sudah kau ke kantor" ujar Suho lemah

Kris menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku berangkat" Kris mencium kening Suho, turun ke kedua matanya, hidung dan bibir. Pada ciuman terakhir Kris seperti tidak mau melepaskannya malah memperdalam ciumannya.

Suho tidak menolak, dengan senang hati dia membalas ciuman Kris dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris. Kris mulai bernafsu dan menindih Suho sambil menopang berat tubuhnya mengingat ia masih hami, mendorong tengkuk Suho, memiringkan kepala dan mengigit-gigit bibir bawah Suho agar mendapat akses ke dalam bibirnya. Saat pasukan oksigen habis, Suho memukul pelan dada Kris.

Suho mengatur nafasnya "kau akan terlambat kris"

"hhmm.. aku berangkat ne. hati-hati sayang. Saranghae"

"nado"

* * *

Tepat hari ini, usia kandungan Suho mencapai 9 bulan 10 hari. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Kris dan Suho. Suho melahirkan dengan cara operasi caesar karena keadaan sangat tidak memungkinkan. Saat ini Kris sedang menunggu diluar ruang operasi bersama kedua orangtuanya dan Suho. Dia harap-harap cemas apakah Suho selamat atau bayinya saja yang selamat atau keduanya yang selamat? Entahlah, sudah 5 jam ia menunggu tapi tak satupun yang keluar dari ruang operasi tsb.

"sudahlah nak kau tak perlu cemas, kau doakan saja agar Suho dan bayi kalian selamat" nyonya Wu angkat bicara saat melihat anaknya cemas menunggu walaupun ia sendiri cemas menunggu cucu pertamanya

"sini lah nak kau duduk disini." Panggil tuan Wu sambil menepuk bangku diantara ibu dan ayahnya. Kris hanya menghela nafas sembari berjalan dan duduk

"kau sudah memikirkan namanya hm?" Tanya nyonya Wu sambil membelai rambutnya sayang.

"hmm..sudah"

"apakah kalian sudah tau jenis kelaminnya?" kali ini tuan Wu yang bertanya. Kris hanya menggeleng

"biar itu menjadi kejutan yah" kris lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan tangannya bertumpu di lutut. Tak berapa lama tangisan bayi memecah keheningan. Muka kris pun langsung berubah cerah.

Dokter Lee yang menanganni Suho pun keluar ruang operasi.

"keluarga Wu Junmyeon?"panggil dokter

"saya suaminya dok"

"tuan Wu?"

Kris mengangguk

"bayi dan istri anda selamat. Dan keduanya dalam keadaan sehat, namun Junmyeon masih dalam pengaruh obat bius jadi biar dia sadar dan anda baru boleh menjenguknya" jelas dokter Lee

"terimakasih dok. Kira-kira berapa lama lagi dia sadar? Dan bolehkah saya menjenguk bayinya?"

"sekitar 1 jam lagi. Bisa nanti suster akan memanggil anda saat ia selesai membersihkan bayinya. Oh dan boleh saya bicara dengan anda hanya 4 mata?"

Kris menatapnya bingung "tentang apa dok?"

"bayi anda"

Kris langsung mengangguk saat dokter tersebut menyebut tentang bayinya.

"ikuti keruangan saya" perintah dokter Lee

"ibu, ayah, bisa jaga Suho untukku?"

Orangtua Kris dan Suho mengangguk. Lalu Kris mengikuti dokter Lee keruangannya

.

.

.

Akhirnya Suho sadar, Kris pun juga sudah kembali dari ruang Lee. Tapi sejak dari ruang Lee wajah Kris sendu seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Kris menunggui Suho terbangun di kursi samping kasur Suho sambil mengenggam tangan Suho.

"eunghh.. dimana ini?" Suho mengerjapkan matanya

"hei, sudah bangun? Apa perutmu sakit ,hm?" Kris yang menyadari Suho sadar langsung mendekat dan mengecup pucuk kepala Suho dan mengelusnya

"ne" Suho pun teringat sesuatu "dimana bayi kita?"

"dia tidur" Kris menoleh ke arah keranjang bayi agar Suho dapat melihatnya

"boleh aku lihat?"

"tentu, aku gendong dia dulu"

Kris pun mengangkat bayinya perlahan dari keranjang agar tidak terbangun " shh.. cup cup shh, ayah disini sayang"

"hihi, cara menggendongmu masih kaku, pelan-pelan sayang" Suho terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Kris

Kris tersenyum "here he is. Isn't he beautiful?" Kris menidurkan bayinya di samping Suho agar ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas

"cantik" mata Suho tampak berbinar melihatnya. Dia pun mengusap pelan pipi chubby dan putih bayinya "bibirnya sangat tebal haha"

"yaa… sepertinya dia keturunan eommaku sayang"

"hidungnya mirip sepertimu Kris" #anggap aja begitu -_-v wkwk

"kau sudah memberinya nama hm?" Tanya Suho yang matanya tidak lepas menatap bayi mungil itu

"Kyungsoo. Wu Kyungsoo. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"nama yang lucu, sangat cocok" Suho mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Kris. Yang dilihat hanya tersenyum. Kris berusaha agar tidak terlihat seperti menyimpan atau memikirkan sesuatu. ia berjanji agar tidak memberitahu tentang bayi mereka yang dibicarakan Dokter Lee. ia sengaja merahasiakannya agar Suho tidak shock apalagi ia baru melahirkan. perlahan namun pasti, Kris pasti akan memberi tahu Suho.

"hai baby soo, aku eomma mu" Suho pun mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

* * *

umur Kyungsoo sudah mencapai 8 bulan. tapi Suho heran kenapa ukuran bayinya lebih kecil dan ia sering sakit. Suho pun bertanya pada Kris

"Kris.."

"ne baby?"

"apa kau merasakan perbedaan Kyungsoo dengan bayi yang lainnya?" tanya Suho saat mereka sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tertidur di keranjang bayinya.

Kris tertegun dengan pertanyaan Suho dan ia pun ingat dengan pembicaraannya dan dokter Lee saat Kyungsoo lahir

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kris balik

"aku... ah hanya saja aku merasa badan Kyungsoo lebih kecil daripada bayi temanku yang lainnya. aku jadi khawatir dia sakit"

Kris menghela nafas panjang

_mungkin ini saatnya aku memberitahunya, _batin Kris

"sayang bisa aku bicara berdua saja denganmu?" pinta Kris, "ini tentang Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hihi, maaf di cutnya disini lagi xD gimana chapter 2 nya? semoga gak mengecewakan yaa~ oke aku mau bales review kalian nih hehe

**younlaycious88 **: iyaa, admin cut mau lihat reaksi kalian dulu xD kalau bagus ya author lanjut hihi. thanks for review :)

**dirakyu : **iyaa mian, mohon dimaklumi yaa first ff nih *bow* hihi. thanks for review :)

**pinky05kwms** : udah dilanjut kok ;) thanks for review :)

**krisho wonkyu** : kasian Suhonya kalau kebanyakan xD udah dilanjut kok thanks for review yaa :)

**whoyoubabe** : hehe xD makasih~ iya gak akan didelete kok thanks for review :)

**yongchan** : sudah diupdate yaa xD thanks for review :)

**immafujoshi** : ini udah dilanjut kok chingu ^^ thanks for review :)

**duo bubble-kim316** : iya anaknya Kyungsoo. yah udah ketulis D.O chingu xD maaf yaa mungkin nanti admin tambah adeknya Kyungsoo kalo ada ide xD thanks for review :)  
**oneheartforsuju** : udah dilanjut hehe ;) thanks for review :)  
: anaknya Krisho aku '-')/ #gak mau kalah hehe thanks for review :)

**Jihyun Kim** : ini udah dipanjangin xD wii sama tos dulu '-')/ iya awalnya Krisho dulu nanti baru D.O lahir. thanks for review :)

**minwooimitasi** : baby soo disini udah ada walaupun cuma dikit xD di chapter selanjutnya mulai banyak kok hehe. nggak nanti Kai sama Kyungsoo ketemunya saat sudah dewasa. thanks for review :)

**krisho shipper** : iya ini udah dilanjut ne xD thanks for review :)  
**ikaikahun11** : ini udah dipanjangin kok chingu xD thanks for review


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Weak Baby Soo

Cast : DO Kyungsoo (Wu Qing Zhu)

Kim Jongin

Kim Joonmyeon (Wu Jun Mian)

Kris (Wu Yifan) ,dll sejalan cerita

Rate : M(?)

Disc : Cast hanyalah milik keluarga mereka, Tuhan dan SMent #kecuali krisho \m/. Author hanya pinjam nama,dan ide bener-bener punya author.

Hai~ admin balik dengan lanjutan ffnya. Kali ini update kilat khusus buat readers setia #tsahh, sekalian buat nemenin kalian yg malam ini malming dirumah aja(?) kkk~ oke gak usah banyak bacot langsung baca aja ceritanya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING! YAOI, MPREG, BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, CERITA GAJE, TYPO(S),ALUR KECEPETAN, JALAN CERITA MUDAH DITEBAK(?), OOC (out of character)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

_Preview: umur Kyungsoo sudah mencapai 8 bulan. tapi Suho heran kenapa ukuran bayinya lebih kecil dan ia sering sakit. Suho pun bertanya pada Kris_

_"Kris.."_

_"ne baby?"_

_"apa kau merasakan perbedaan Kyungsoo dengan bayi yang lainnya?" tanya Suho saat mereka sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tertidur di keranjang bayinya. _

_Kris tertegun dengan pertanyaan Suho dan ia pun ingat dengan pembicaraannya dan dokter Lee saat Kyungsoo lahir_

_"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kris balik_

_"aku... ah hanya saja aku merasa badan Kyungsoo lebih kecil daripada bayi temanku yang lainnya. aku jadi khawatir dia sakit"_

_Kris menghela nafas panjang_

_mungkin ini saatnya aku memberitahunya, batin Kris_

_"sayang bisa aku bicara berdua saja denganmu?" pinta Kris, "ini tentang Kyungsoo"_

.

.

.

.

"tentu" jawab Suho

Mereka pun sedikit menjauh dari keranjang Kyungsoo agar ia tidak terbangun.

Kris menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil nafas lalu memegang tangan Suho dan menatapnya,

"sebenarnya…. Kyungsoo… dia uhh" Kris kehilangan kata-kata

"Kyungie kenapa sayang?" Suho penasaran dengan keadaan anaknya

"menurut dokter, dia, tidak bisa menikmati masa kecilnya sebagaimana mestinya anak-anak seumurannya"

"maksudmu?"

"uhh Kyungsoo, dia memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah, makanya dia memiliki fisik yang lebih keciljika dibandingkan anak seumurnya. Dan ia gampang sakit" kalimat terakhir diucapkan Kris dengan perlahan tapi bisa didengar oleh Suho

Suho masih mencerna perkataan Kris.

"dan dokter bilang, jika kita tidak menjaganya, bisa saja dia pingsan atau berujung pada kematian" lanjut Kris

"ini semua salahku" Suho tertunduk "kenapa waktu itu aku harus sakit… jika aku tidak sakit pasti Kyungsoo tidak akan begini"

Kris kaget dengan perkataan Suho. Ia pikir Suho akan marah padanya karena tidak memberitahu dari awal.

"tidak, tidak, ini bukan salahmu atau salah siapapun sayang. Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuk kita, dan mungkin ini jalan terbaik. Ini cobaan untuk kita semua. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri" Kris lalu memeluk Suho, Suho pun mulai terisak dalam pelukannya

"seharusnya aku membawa bayi yang sehat dan lucu tapi mengapa begini jadinya" ucap Suho terisak

"shh.. sudah, menyesal sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi sayang" Kris membelai kepala Suho dan menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Suho, "lagipula Kyungsoo sudah sangat lucu dan menggemaskan" lanjut Kris lembut dan tersenyum

"daripada menyesal dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, lebih baik kita menjaga Kyungsoo dari sekarang agar hal buruk belum terjadi. Kau belum terlambat sayang. Mungkin kita bisa memperbaiki kesalahan kita yang dulu"

Tangisan Suho mulai mereda dan berpikir, Kris pun melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Suho dengan kedua tangannya, menghapus air mata Suho yang menggenang

"bagaimana? Apa kau mau merawat Kyungsoo bersama apapun keadaannya bersamaku?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap manik Suho

Suho mengangguk, Kris langsung memeluknya, tangisan Suho pun pecah kembali.

"menangislah, itu akan menenangkanmu" Kris merapatkan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba tangisan Kyungsoo juga terdengar. Reflek Kris melepas pelukannya dan menunduk menatap Suho sambil mencengkram bahunya pelan.

"sekarang saatnya."

Suho menangguk dan mengikuti Kris ke kamar Kyungsoo.

* * *

Masa kecil Kyungsoo memang banyak dihabiskan dirumah. Padahal anak seumurnya banyak bermain diluar, berlari kesana kemari, bermain bercanda dengan temannya, bermain lumpur dan lainnya. Kyungsoo kecil hanya bisa melihat mereka dari balik jendela. Orangtuanya pun kasihan dengan Kyungsoo yang tak ada teman, mereka pun berniat memberikan Kyungsoo adik. Maka pada usia Kyungsoo yang memasuki 3 tahun, ia memiliki adik yang bernama Wu Shi Xun (Sehun)

Betapa senangnya Kyungsoo saat memiliki adik. Sehingga Kyungsoo ada teman bermain dan tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Untungnya Sehun ini memiliki fisik yang kuat dan lebih besar daripada Kyungsoo. Sehun juga menyayangi kakaknya dia pun berniat akan melindungi kakaknya apapun keadaannya. Mereka selalu 1 sekolah.

**_15 tahun kemudian_**

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berumur 18 tahun dan bersekolah di SM Art School. Begitu juga adiknya Sehun tapi ia masih kelas 1 SMA. Tetapi mereka mengambil bidang yang berbeda. Kyungsoo mengambil bidang vokal dan Sehun bidang modern dance.

Sehun's POV

Tumben aku berangkat pagi, biasanya aku akan berangkat siang. Tapi yasudahlah berarti aku ada waktu untuk pergi kea lam mimpi lagi, kkkk~

Tak sampai 10 menit aku tidur, anak-anak sekelasku berisik membicarakan sesuatu

"kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru loh! Kira-kira yeoja atau namja ya? Ahh semoga namja deh"

"aku harap dia namja tampan dan pintar ngedance. Kyaa~~ pasti akan kudekati dia"

"semoga dia sama tampannya dengan Eunhyuk oppa "

"waaa..~~"

Kira-kira begitulah isi percakapan yeoja-yeoja yang bergosip di depanku.

_Murid baru? Ah masa bodo mau dia namja atau yeoja yang penting dia akan menjadi temanku_, batin Sehun tak peduli dan berniat tidur kembali.

Tapi naas Park seonsaengnim sudah masuk dan diikuti oleh murid baru

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Park seonsaengnim

"Pagi pak!"

"hari ini kalian mendapat murid baru. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri"

Murid itu menatap seisi kelas dan mulai memperkenalkan diri

"namaku Kim Jongin, kalian bisa memanggilku Kai, dan aku pindahan dari Jepang" suara ngebass murid baru itu—Kai—membuat siswi yang ada dikelasku berdecak kagum dan mulai ribut, setelah mendengar decakan kagum itu Kai malah mengeluarkan smirknya. Para siswi pun semakin ramai membicarakannya

"Ssstt.. hei! Jaga sikap kalian! Kai, kau boleh duduk di samping Sehun yang dipojok sana" Park seonsaengnim menunjuk ke bangku disampingku yang kebetulan kosong. Kai pun berjalan dan duduk disamping ku sambil tersenyum

"Kai" ia mengulurkan tangannya

"Sehun. Wu Shi Xun" aku membalas uluran tangannya

Tiba-tiba yeoja didepanku membalikkan badannya

"Hai! Aku Krystal, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Aku Sulli, omong-omong kau tampan. Hihi"

"hai Krystal, Sulli, terima kasih atas pujiannya dan salam kenal"

Yeoja itu langsung tertawa kecil dan membalikkan badannya kedepan sambil ber-blush-ing ria

_Cih, murahan sekali_, batinku

Aku pun melirik Kai, dia melirik yeoja didepanku dengan tatapan jijik

"kau tidak risih seperti itu?" aku bertanya

"aku sudah bosan sebenarnya, aku sudah sering seperti itu. Para yeoja selalu saja berisik"

"sudah sering? Maksudmu?"

"aku sudah sering dipuji seperti itu oleh para yeoja, aku jadi bosan mendengarnya" balas Kai dengan pedenya

"pede sekali kau"

"hahaha, tapi aku serius hun, di Jepang aku sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu"

"yayaya terserah kau saja"

"memangnya kau tidak pernah?"

Aku menggeleng

"wah, padahal kau cukup tampan dan aku dengar kau pintar ngedance ya?"

"hei jangan mencoba menggodaku dengan rayuanmu itu. Itu tidak akan berhasil. Yaa aku memang ahlinya kalau menari"

"aku tidak menggodamu Sehun, kau termasuk golongan orang tampan. Benarkah? Aku juga mengambil jurusan menari. Berarti kita 1 bidang"

"aku memang tampan. Jangan-jangan kau gay lagi sampai bilang aku tampan? Hahaha. Salam kenal teman partner dance" ujarku sambil bersmirk

"tidak, aku memang gay"

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kai yang begitu blak-blakan kepada orang yang bahkan belum begitu dikenalnya

"tapi tenang saja, kau bukan tipeku" lanjut Kai menyadari keterkejutan Sehun

"uhh.. kai? Apa kau yakin aku bisa menjaga rahasiamu? Kau kan baru mengenalmu"

"tentu aku bisa melihat raut wajahmu. Kau penjaga rahasia yang cukup aman, makanya aku mau membicarakan ini blak-blakan"

"begitu ya, berdoalah agar rahasiamu tak terbongkar. Dan omong-omong orangtuaku juga begitu"

"mereka gay?"

"yaa dan mereka sudah memiliki 2 anak"

"oohh, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"sepertinya aku bisex. Tapi yeoja disini selalu ribut aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur makanya aku tidak tertarik. Mungkin untuk masa SMA aku akan menyukai laki-laki. Hahaha"

"banyak sekali kesamaanmu denganku." ucap Kai

"mungkin kita sudah ditakdirkan menjadi teman." aku tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. Menurutku Kai orangnya baik sampai detik ini. Dan dengan singkat aku dan Kai menjadi sangat dekat

Sehun's POV end

Author POV

"Yak anak-anak jangan lupa tugas kalian ya, harus ditampilkan 2 minggu lagi. Saya akhiri sampai disini,Selamat pagi!"

"pagi pak!"

Murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas karena saatnya jam istirahat.

"Kai, kita kan sekelompok nih, bagaimana nanti pulang sekolah kita mencari gerakan untuk tugas ini?" tawar Sehun

Kelas Sehun dan Kai mendapat tugas untuk menampilkan tarian—apa saja—didepan kelas 2 minggu yang akan datang

"boleh, dimana?"

"diruang seni?"

"oke"

* * *

Sekarang Sehun dan Kai menonton video dance untuk menambah inspirasi(?) gerakan dance mereka di dalam ruang seni khusus untuk menari yang dipenuhi oleh kaca.

"gerakan ini bagus" tunjuk Sehun

"ah, aku kurang suka gerakannya kurang bersemangat" tolak Kai

"yang ini?"

"lumayan, boleh deh dicoba"

"SEHUNN!" panggil seseorang

Kai's POV

"SEHUNN!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak mencari Sehun

"Hyunggg!, aku didalam sini" balas Sehun

TOK TOK TOK

"buka saja"

Pintu pun terbuka dan munculah seseorang—namja—dengan badan yang mungil.

"Sehun?" panggil orang tersebut dan menengok ke arah kami dengan mata besarnya

DEG. Jantungku berdetak saat melihat matanya, wajahnya dan badannyayang mungil

"Ahh~Kyungsoo hyung, belum pulang?"

Orang tersebut menggeleng, lalu mata besarnya mengarah kepadaku

_Aigoo~ matanya lucu sekali_

"nuguya?" tanyanya

"dia Kai, teman baruku, Kai, ini hyungku, Kyungsoo"

Lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya

_Senyumnya astaga, cantik, melebihi yeoja yang ada di kelasku. Dan astaga _

"ca ca cantik" gumamku pelan

"hah?"

"ehh,maksudku Kai" aku gelagapan menjawabnya dan membalas uluran tangannya

_Bahkan tangannya halus seperti sutra_

"ohh, salam kenal Kai ^^" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan matanya menyipit

_Begitu menawan_

"ne hyung" aku pun tersenyum sangat lebar

Kai's POV end

Kyungsoo's POV

DEG. Jantungku berpacu saat melihat senyum namja ini. Begitu tampan dan menghangatkan hatiku

Aku pun sempat terdiam saat melihat senyuman itu. Dan pertanyaan Sehun menyadarkanku dari lamunan

"memangnya eomma belum menjemput hyung?"

"belum, mungkin ia masih memasak"

"mian hyung aku tidak memberi taumu kalau aku ada disini"

"it's okay Sehunnie. Hyung pikir kau sudah pulang duluan dan meninggalkan hyung"

"andwae hyung. Tidak mungkin Sehun akan meninggalkan hyung kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk, "kalian mendapat tugas apa?"

"kami diharuskan menampilkan tarian kami didepan kelas" jawab Kai mantap

"untuk apa?"

"ah…itu… untuk uhh oh ya perpisahan kelas 3 nanti hyung" jawab Kai lagi, sepertinya ia memotong perkataan Sehun yang hendak menjawab pertanyaanku

"oohh, hyung juga disuruh, tapi bagian menyanyi"

"eh? Hyung mengambil bidang vokal?" Tanya Kai

"iya, kenapa?"

"tidak, pasti suara hyung bagus"

"hahaha, bisa saja" kami mengobrol berdua saja, padahal ada Sehun disamping kami. Untungnya Sehun serius melihat video dance jadi tidak terlalu bermasalah.

"tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh" raut wajah Kai serius

"uhh… thanks Kai"jawabku gugup karena Kai begitu serius mengucapkannya

"cheonma hyung ^^"

DEG. Lagi-lagi jantungku berpacu lebih cepat saat melihat senyumannya. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

Kyungsoo's POV end

Author's POV

Hari-hari selanjutnya Kai dan Kyungsoo jadi sering bertemu, dan Kai tentu saja jika bicara dengan Kyungsoo menjadi kikuk. Semua yang ada didalam diri Kyungsoo membuat Kai semakin jatuh hati padanya. Suaranya, tingkahnya, senyumnya, kulitnya, bibir dan matanya. Kai tidak bisa jauh dari Kyungsoo. Dia jadi semakin sering berkunjung kerumah Sehun, selain untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun curiga kenapa Kai menjadi sering kerumahnya padahal tugas mereka sudah selesai. Seperti hari itu, Kai datang kerumahnya, dia bilang dia tidak mengerti fisika.

"kai"

"ya?"

"boleh aku bertanya?"

"tentu"

"begini, jika kita bersama hyungku dan saat kau berbicara dengannya, kau selalu saja gugup dan kikuk seperti sudah melakukan kesalahan. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun ditengah-tengah saat mereka sedang istirahat setelah belajar

Kai kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, dan ia menunduk sambil menghela nafas panjang

"uh Sehun… kau ingat kan saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"tentu saja, kita kan baru kenal seminggu"

"apa kau ingat tentang 1 fakta tentangku?"

Sehun tampak berfikir, dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"yah…kurasa aku jatuh cinta." Kai menatap temannya itu "pada hyungmu."

TBC

hahaha mian di cut lagi xD sebelumnya admin mau bales review kalian dulu yaa~

**yongchan** : udah dijelasin yaa Kyungsoonya hehe thanks for review :)

**immafujoshi** : nggak mematikan(?) hehe, sengaja biar kalian tetep baca wkwk. ini udah update kilat yaa, thanks for review :)

**miszshanty05** : ini udah muncul chingu hehe thanks for review :)

**dirakyu** : kyungsoo gak kenapa2(?) wkwk thanks for review :)

**duo bubble-kim31**6 : iyaa ini udah ada adeknya wkwk, ini juga kayanya panjangnya bertahap(?) wkwk thanks for review ya :)

**junmyunyifan** : sudah terlanjur begitu(?) wkwk idenya dapetnya itu sih, iyaa gapapaxD thanks for review :)

**ruccrys** : iyaa apalagi mata sama bibirnya bikin gemes x) thanks for review :)

**oneheartforsuju** : sakit ada deh(?) wkwk gatau juga nama sakitnya apa lol. thanks for review:)

**exindira** : ada deh(?) rahasia wkwk,jonginnya udah muncul yaa. okee. thanks for review :)

**younlaycious88** : okee saran diterima(?) hehe thanks for review :)

**minwooimitasi** : iyaa kasian yaa padahal kyung itu lucu wkwk ini jonginnya udah muncul kok. thanks for review :)

**fykaisoo** : hehe mian, biar kalian penasaran terus teterp baca hehe. thanks forreview :)

**kaisoo fujoshi sn**h : annyeong :) salam kenal juga :D iya gapapa kok hehe. kyung sakit tapi author gatau nama penyakitnya apa wkwk -_-v nggak nanti kaisoonya ketemu pas SMA. thanks for review :)

thanks yang udah mau baca sama review :) jadi semangat nulis nih hehe. last, mind to review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: after I post fourth chapter. And saw the reviews, I decided to delete the old chapter and re-write the fourth chapter without the jokes. I made the serious one. And for who that have read the fourth chapter before, I recommend you to read this one again. So enjoy guys ;)

**chapter 4**

**WEAK BABY SOO**

**Author : rapperdragon**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (Wu Qing Zhu), Oh Sehun (Wu Shi Xun), Kim Joonmyeon (Wu Jun Mian) Kris (Wu Yifan) and others**

**Rate : M (untuk chapter ini aman)**

**Disc : the story is mine, cast is belong to each other(?) their family and God.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI, BOY X BOY, MPREG, ALUR GAJE, TYPO(S), DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

Sehun tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Kai. Hipotesisnya tentang Kai dan Kyungsoo benar.

"Kai, jika kau benar-benar mencintai hyungku, apa kau mau menerima dia apa adanya?" Sehun menatap Kai serius

"tentu, aku mencintainya apa adanya. Apa ada masalah? Apa aku kelihatan seperti namja brengsek yang selalu menyakiti pacarnya?"

Sehun terkekeh dan menggeleng "tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mungkin untuk namja brengsek iya" Sehun menahan tawanya

"oh, ayolah, aku benar-benar mencintai hyungmu Wu Shi Xun"

Sehun berhenti tertawa dan mencari kebohongan di mata Kai. Tapi tidak ada yang ada hanyalah keseriusan di mata itu

"baiklah, akan kuberi tahu kau satu hal tentang hyungku itu" aku menarik nafas

"Kyungsoo hyung, dia memiliki penyakit" aku melihat Kai

Dia diam, tatapannya yang berbicara seperti _lanjutkan, aku penasaran_

"dan penyakitnya itu melarangnya untuk terlalu lelah, jika tidak dia bisa pingsan. Dan beragam penyakit ringan lainnya seperti pusing, darah rendah, demam, dan flu. Itu membuat kami sekeluarga selalu menjaganya termasuk aku. Aku menyayanginya—sangat—dan saat aku tau kau mencintai hyungku—dan aku sudah merestui kalian—aku minta kau untuk menjaganya juga, berbagi tugas dengan kami. Karena penyakitnya itu bisa saja membuat ia meninggal." Sehun selesai berbicara, untung saja Kyungsoo belum pulang. Kai menelan ludahnya, ia seperti telah mendapat beban yang sangat berat di pundaknya. Tapi ini resiko agar ia dapat mendekati Kyungsoo. Mendengar kata _meninggal_ dan _Kyungsoo_ baginya adalah kata yang mengerikan.

"baik, apapun kondisi Kyungsoo hyung aku menerimanya. Akan kulakukan apapun untuknya."

"apapun?" Sehun memberikan penekanan pada nada bicaranya

"apapun" Kai mengangguk mantap "eh.. tapi apa Kyungsoo hyung menyukaiku?"

Sehun bersmirk dan mulai bercerita

_Flashback on _

Malam itu, Kyungsoo kelihatan resah dia tidak bisa tenang #kayak orang galau mas-_-"

Biasanya dia rajin mengerjakan prnya atau membaca pelajaran. Namun malam itu ia merasa malas sekali untuk melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa tidur dan memandang langit kamar. Sehun yang melihat hyungnya malas-malasan lantas bertanya

"hyung, tidak biasanya tidak mengerjakan pr"

"…"

"hyung?"

"…"

"HYUNG!"

"Sehun! Waeyo? Kau mengagetkan hyung saja, aishh" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal

"ck, hyung aku sudah memanggilmu 3x tapi kau tidak menjawab"

"eh? Benarkah? Mian, sehunnie hyung tidak dengar, mianhae" terdengar nada menyesal didalam kalimat Kyungsoo  
"hmm… ne ne tidak apa hyung. Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya seperti ini" Sehun duduk dipinggir kasur hyungnya.

"tidak apa-apa"

"kau yakin? Kau berubah sejak bertemu Kai, kau selalu malas dan aku menjadi jarang melihat kau mengerjakan pr."

Mendengar kata Kai, Kyungsoo langsung kaget dan jantungnya berdetak, sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo terlihat tenang.

"tidak apa-apa"

Sehun melihat kebohongan di mata Kyungsoo

"aku tau kau mencintainya, ya kan hyung?"

"eh… kau tau darimana…" Kyungsoo kaget mendengarnya

"sudahlah hyung mengaku saja. Atau aku beritahu dia" Sehun menampilkan smirknya

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, jika ia tidak mengaku, Sehun akan memberitau Kai, tapi jika ia mengaku, ia akan malu apalagi Kai teman Sehun.

"ungg..bagaimana ya"

"baik akan kuberitahu dia"

"YAKKK! SEHUN PABBO! Baik aku mengaku, aku mencintai Kai"

"gotcha you hyung! Hahahaha"

"heh?" Kyungsoo bingung

"hahaha, betapa polosnya hyungku ini. Kau tau hyung, aku bahkan tidak tau kau mencintai Kai, tapi setelah kau mengakuinya, hahaha. Kalian cocok kok hyung"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa blush-ing

"lihat hyungku ini yang manis menjadi semakin manis saja, hahaha"

_Flashback off_

Selesai Sehun bercerita, Kai hanya bisa berblushing ria dan cengirannya pun daritadi tidak hilang. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"omong-omong.. kapan kau akan mendekatinya? Aku lihat kalian masih sama-sama canggung"

"eunghh… aku juga masih memikirkannya Sehunna"

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Sehun membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kai. Kai pun tersenyum dan mengannguk menyetujui ide Sehun. Ide apa sebenarnya hingga membuat Kai tampak begitu senang? Mari lanjut ke TKP~(?)

Night, at Wu's home

Kai masih berada di rumah Sehun mengerjakan tugas keseniannya dengan Sehun. Orangtua Sehun tentu saja tidak keberatan karena rumah mereka semakin ramai. Kai dan Sehun masih di ruang tengah, sedangkan Kris, Suho dan Kyungsoo di kamar masing-masing.

"Hunna, apa kau yakin idemu akan berjalan?" Kai tampak ragu dengan ide Sehun padahal tadi ia bersemangat sekali

"tentu saja! Tunggulah sebentar, pasti orang tuaku akan pergi karena malam minggu adalah jadwal mereka berdua saja" Sehun menunjukkan jempolnya kearah Kai

Beberapa saat kemudian, orangtua Sehun keluar kamar dengan Kris yang memeluk pinggang Suho. Mereka sudah berpakaian rapi. Sepertinya akan pergi.

"Hunna, eomma dan appa akan pergi ne. dan karena Kai ada disini, ajaklah dia makan. Para maid sudah membuat makan malam. Jangan pergi jaga hyung mu oke?" pesan Suho

"ne, eomma"

"ingat pesan eommamu Hunna. Oh iya kau ada sesuatu yang ingin dibeli?" kali ini appanya—kris—yang berbicara

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kai, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya karena sebentar lagi apa yang ditunggunya akan terjadi(?). Suho dan Kris pun keluar rumah menuju mobil sambil bergandengan tangan. Tidak lupa sebelum mereka melaju, sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat(?) di kening Suho. Setelah bayangan mobilnya menghilang, Sehun masuk ke rumah.

"YEAHH! Mereka sudah pergi Kai! Haha! Saatnya kita menjalankan rencana" Sehun sangat bersemangat

"sssttt! Hunna, pelankan suara mu sedikit! Nanti Kyungsoo hyung bisa mendengar"

Sehun menutup mulutnya "hehe, mian Kai. Ayo lanjutkan rencana kita."

TOK TOK TOK

"hyung, ayo makan dulu. Kami sudah menunggu" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar hyungnya

"iyaa sebentar hunna. Kalian duluan saja"

"aniyoo, hyung cepatlah kami sudah lapar"

Cekrek

"huh, menganggu saja. Kau tidak tau aku sedang mengerjakan pr?" omel Kyungsoo

"hehe. Ayo makan, kai sudah menunggu"

"eh, dia belum pulang?"

"belum. Dirumahnya tidak ada orang. Mungkin dia akan menginap hyung. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Saat sampai di ruang makan, Kai tersenyum padanya

"malam hyung" sapa Kai

"m-m-malam kai… ahaha" balas Kyungsoo canggung

Setelah beberapa sendok suapan, Sehun mulai menjalankan aksinya.

"AHHH! Iya aku lupa kalau mala mini aku ada janji dengan Lulu hyung! Bagaimana bisa" Sehun menepuk jidatnya, "hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal berdua dengan Kai?"

"t-tapi hun, appa dan eomma bilang…."

"iya aku tau hyung, tapi aku terlanjur janji dengannya. Aku janji tidak akan lama oke?" potong Sehun

"uhh…baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu larut ne? nanti appa dan eomma mencarimu"

"gomawo hyung! Maaf Kai kau berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo hyung, aku ada janji mendesak. Aku akan pulang secepatnya!" Sehun melesat mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu keluar. Tak lama deru mobilnya menjauh. Kemana si Sehun? Ya, dia benar-benar ke rumah Luhan—namja yang ditaksirnya—meskipun dia tidak ada janji apapun. Sesaat setelah Sehun pergi, suasana di ruang makan pun menjadi canggung. Kai berpikir bagaimana agar suasananya sedikit melunak.

"Hyung/Kai" sahut mereka bersamaan

"kau dulu saja hyung"

"uhhh… memang orang-orang dirumahmu kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"apa kau keberatan jika aku menginap hyung?" Tanya Kai balik

"aniyo" Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya cepat "hanya saja aneh kenapa kau tidak kembali kerumah walaupun sendiri. Kau kan namja"

"bukannya aku tidak berani hyung. Tapi tadi saat aku kerja kelompok orang tuaku harus pergi ke Jepang dan membawa kunci rumah dan kami tidak memiliki kunci cadangan, jadi aku tidak bisa masuk rumah" bohong Kai

"oohh.. begitu. Lalu tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Kai menggeleng "ehehe..aku lupa hyung" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan makan lagi begitu juga Kai. Selama makan mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Selesai makan, Kyungsoo terpaksa menemani Kai di ruang tengah padahal tugasnya belum selesai. Diruang tengah mereka hanya menonton film dalam sunyi. Kai ingin sekali berbicara dengan Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"hyung.."

"ya?"

"apa kau bisa memasak?"

"y-ya? Kenapa memangnya?"

Hening. Kai hanya diam menatap kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bingung.

Kruyukk

"eheheh.. mungkin itu bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu hyung."

"arra, arra. Kau mau makan apa? Biar hyung yang masakan."

"bagaimana dengan takoyaki? Aku sudah lama tidak makan itu."

"baiklah, tunggu disini ya. Hyung segera kembali."

"hyung, aku ikut." Kai berbicara dengan nada manja

"jangan merecok ne? kkkk ~" kyungsoo tertawa mendengar kai yang terlihat manja. Mata bulatnya pun menyipit saat tertawa. Kai hanya merengut

"yak! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung." Ujar kai seraya mempoutkan bibirnya

"ne, ne hyung percaya. Kajja ke dapur." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kyungsoo pun menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat takoyaki. Saat membuat adonan takoyaki, kai dengan isengnya mencolek pipi kyungsoo dengan adonan takoyaki, yang dibalas dengan teriakan dan kejaran dari kyungsoo.

"KYAAAA, KAI, KESINI KAMU BOCAH TENGIL!"

"ahahaha, ampun hyung"

Yak, terjadi lah adegan kejar kejaran antara (calon) sepasang kekasih itu. Romantis. Pake banget. Ala-ala adegan bollywood. Yang ada tiang-tiangnya itu. Tapi ini versi korea. Sama gak ada tiangnya. Sampe-sampe mereka kejar-kejaran di lantai 2. Saat kyungsoo hampir mencapai kai, kakinya terselandung(?) sesuatu yang menyebabkan ia jatuh.

"aahh" aduh Kyungsoo

Kai yang mendengar aduhan(?) kyungsoo, berhenti berlari dan menghampiri kyungsoo dengan wajah paniknya.

"hyung, tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit? Bisa jalan?"

"hyung tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah kita masak kembali…. AW!" kyungsoo mengaduh lagi saat berusaha bangun. Kai pun sigap memegang kyungsoo dan tanpa persetujuan kyungsoo, kai menggendong kyungsoo. Dengan gaya bridal style. Wuidih. Asoy.

"e-eh!? Kai? Turunkan hyung. Hyung bisa jalan kok. Gak usah ngerepotin. Aduh."

"diam saja. Hyung bangun saja sakit apalagi jalan. Ini juga ga ngerepotin, ini salah ku juga." Kai merasa bersalah. Apalagi dia mengingat fakta bahwa kyungsoo bisa saja meninggal jika terlalu capek.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk.

"hyung, kalungkan tanganmu di leherku." Titah kai

Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu mengalungkan tangannya.

Pelan-pelan Kai menggendong Kyungsoo kekamarnya. Sesampainya, Kai menidurkan Kyungsoo di kasurnya. Sekali lagi secara perlahan-lahan, seolah Kyungsoo adalah benda yang mudah sekali pecah.

"t-terima kasih Kai."

Kai hanya tersenyum, "yang mana yang sakit hyung?"

"disini dan disini. Mungkin terkil-AH!" Kyungsoo menjerit saat Kai memijit—perlahan—pergelangan kakinya.

"mian hyung. Apa sakit sekali?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "mian, aku akan memijitnya lebih pelan. Apakah ada minyak atau balsam?"

"balsam ada di bawah. Dekat dapur di kotak p3k. untung apa Kai?"

Kai tidak menjawab dan berlalu kebawah. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam melihat Kai. Lalu Kai kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Dia pun duduk di sebelah kaki Kyungsoo, dan mengoleskan balsam di pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya meringis saat tangan Kai dengan perlahan dan telaten memijitnya. Wajahnya sangat serius saat memijit kakinya. Kyungsoo pun memperhatikan wajah Kai.

_Tampan juga. Tapi kenapa hidungnya…..E-eh! Apa yang kupikirkan._

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha pikiran itu. Kai pun yang merasa diperhatikan melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "masih sakit?"

"better than before. Thanks Kai" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya "ah, takoyakimu bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku bisa keluar membeli makanan. Ini juga salahku kenapa memoles wajahmu dengan isengnya." Kai memijit kaki Kyungsoo lagi

"jadi ini tidak 100% kesalahanku kan?" Kyungsoo menggoda Kai.

"yah tidak 100% kesalahanku juga hyung. Aku 70%, sisanya kesalahanmu."

"yak! Banyak sekali." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau juga kenapa meladeni aku. hahaha" Kai mehrong.

"terserah kau sajalah." Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"hyung, aku keluar sebentar ya? Mau membeli makanan. Aku lapar. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" Kai beranjak bangun.

"e-eh…. Kai…euhh.. a-aku"

"ya?"

"aku takut sendirian"Kyungsoo menjawab pelan, sangat pelan. Malu mungkin. Diumurnya yang sudah bisa dibilang bukan anak-anak lagi, dia masih takut sendiri dirumah.

"apa ? aku tidak dengar hyung"

"aku takut sendirian." Kyungsoo berbicara lebih keras. Kepalanya menunduk.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan mendekat ke Kyungsoo. Dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Kyungsoo kaget dan menoleh keatas. Dilihatnya senyuman terukir di wajah Kai. Sangat tampan.

"baiklah, aku akan tinggal. Aku akan menitip makanan pada Sehun nanti." Kai mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping kasur Kyungsoo. Menatap kyungsoo dengan intensnya tak ketinggalan senyuman khasnya.

Kyungsoo yang diperhatikan begitu intens, wajahnya menjadi memerah

Buru-buru kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan Kai. Kai tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo melihatnya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Takut-takut si Kai kemasukan apa gitu.

"k-kai? Kamu kenapa?" kyungsoo menyentuh pundak Kai. Dan lagi. Kai tersenyum. Dengan tampannya.

_Please, don't that smile, Kai._

"kamu kayak anak kecil hyung."

"e-eh? Lucu imut gitu ya?"

"nggak. Muka ngeselin, nyebelin, muka jahil."

.

.

.

Setelah diomongin seperti itu, Kyungsoo langsung aja masang muka males. Gak ketinggalan, ngemanyunin bibirnya. Si Kai senyum-senyum aja, lihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"hahaha. Kamu gak lucu atau imut hyung. Kamu cantik." Lagi. Senyum itu.

.

.

Jantung kyungsoo sendiri deg-degan. Siapa sih yang ga deg-degan dibilangin cantik, sama cowo ganteng kayak Kai. Kyungsoo pun mengelak agar menormalkan detak jantungnya

"tapi aku namja, Kai. "

"ya, itu sih gak ngaruh hyung. Kamu tetep aja cantik." Kai mantap dengan ucapannya.

"aku ganteng. Titik. Gapake lama."

"cantik."

"ganteng."

"cantik."

"ganteng."

"Cantik.

Kyungsoo menyerah dengan percakapan tidak penting itu. Dia pun mengakhirinya

"udah aku capek. Pokoknya aku ganteng. Titik."

"menurut hyung, ganteng. Kalo aku cantik. Pendapat orang kan beda-beda hyung."

"iyadeh. Serah kamu aja."

.

.

Setelah perdebatan mereka, suasana kembali hening. Kai yang gak tau mau ngapain, akhirnya liatin Kyungsoo. Dari atas sampe bawah. Liatin matanya. Kyungsoo yang merasa diliatin pun nyeletuk.

"kenapa Kai? Suka sama hyung? Haha."

"iya aku suka hyung. Cinta malah"

_Deg_

Kyungsoo kaget dengernya. Padahal dia asal ngomong.

"s-s-serius?"

"iya, emang aku keliatan bohong ya hyung?"

Kyungsoo mencari jejak kebohongan di matanya. Gak ada. Adanya hanyalah kemantapan di matanya. Yang berarti dia jujur. Terus dia geleng.

"kalo hyung sendiri gimana?"

"apanya yang gimana?"

"suka gak?"

"kamu kenapa nanya itu?"

"iseng aja" "nggak lah, Cuma mau nanya aja."

.

.

.

"….gatau." kyungsoo menggeleng

"hyung kalo aku liatin kayak tadi. Jantungnya deg-degan gak? Wajah hyung memerah gak?"

Kyungsoo ngaku. Terus ngangguk.

"itu namanya suka."

"tapi… aku masih suka. Bukan cinta."

"let it flow. You'll know it later."

.

.

Kyungsoo cuma nunduk. Kai ngeliatin. Karena dia gemes sendiri, dia pun deketin wajahnya kyungsoo.

"ng-ngapain Kai?"

Kai diem. Malah makin deketin. Kyungsoo meremin mata. Nafas Kai semakin terasa

Hampir bibir mereka nempel, yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Bunyi bel rumah berbunyi. Kai nelen ludah. Pengen marah. Tapi itu pasti orangtua Kyungsoo sama Sehun—Suho dan Kris—yang baru pulang dari kencan mereka. Entah itu candle light dinner atau nonton film romantis di bioskop.

Akhirnya Kai berubah haluan dan mecium pipi Kyungsoo kilat.

"I'll open the door. Wait here."

Kai nutup pintu kamar dan turun kebawah. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Dia memegang bekas ciuman Kai tadi. Bibirnya mengembang. Matanya membesar. Jantungnya. _Dag dig dug dag dig dug._

_Apa aku suk-eh nggak cinta ya sama Kai? Tapi….kok bisa? Ah bodo amat deh. Bener kata dia let it flow aja._

Kyungsoo senyum-senyum sendiri aja, sehabis dicium Kai

.

.

TOK TOK

"kyungsoo sayang, kamu di dalem nak? Eomma masuk ya." Mungkin Kai kasih tau kejadian tadi. Makanya dia nengokin Kyung. Biasanya kalo mereka selesai kencan. Suho sama Kris buru-buru masuk ke kamar. Make some noise at their room.

"kaki kamu masih sakit?" Suho pelan-pelan duduk di samping kaki kyungsoo. "yang mana sayang?"

"itu Eomma" tunjuk Kyungsoo ke arah pergelangan kakinya dan dengkul.

"untung ya, ada Kai disini." Suho mulai mijetin kakinya. "Sehun mana?"

Kyungsoo senyum. "sehun tadi keluar. Ada urusan sama Luhan katanya."

"ck, itu anak. Pasti deh. Harus diberi pelajaran kalo kayak gini."

"udah Eomma biarin aja. Mungkin urusan dia penting banget." "appa mana?"

"masih dibawah. Sebentar lagi pasti keatas."

Betul aja, 2 menit habis nanya sang appa, Kris dateng bareng Kai.

"Kyung, kamu gapapa?" Tanya appa.

"agak mendingan kok appa. Tadi udah dipijet sama Kai."

"syukurlah. Makasih ya Kai. Untung kamu disini. Jadinya si Kyung gapapa."

"ah, gapapa ahjussi. Kan namanya manusia harus saling membantu. Hehehe." Kai ketawa

"yaudah, Kyung sama Kai istirahat ya udah malem. Kai kamu tau kan kamar Sehun?" kali ini sang Eomma ngomong.

Kai ngangguk.

"Eomma tinggal dulu ya sayang. Kamu istirahat. Ayo pa, Kai."

"tidur dulu ya hyung."

"uh iya Kai. Makasih ya tadi udah mijetin. Ehehe"

Kai senyum.

"night Soo baby." Kris menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Skip.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok senin Ujian akhir semester akan digelar. Perpustakaan pun mulai ramai. Dipenuhi oleh para murid yang hendak meminjam buku untuk belajar. Tak terkecuali, Kyung. Tapi Kyung udah sering sih ke perpus. Kyungsoo juga sering ketemu adiknya dan jangan lupakan si bangKai. Nyaris setiap hari. Dan oh, setiap malam juga, Kai rajin banget sms Kyung. Sekedar nanya kabar atau bersapa ria. Dan membahas hal yang tidak penting.

Buat sebagian orang, sms yang seperti itu pasti buang-buang waktu dan pulsa. Lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat. Tapi hal ini gak berlaku buat Kyungsoo. Dia seneng-seneng aja di sms gitu. Merasa risih atau apa pun nggak.

Dan pernah suatu saat Kai tidak sms Kyungsoo selama 2 hari. Mungkin si Kai mikir juga kali ya. Dia udah sering sms Kyungsoo, otomatis selalu berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia berpikir kalo Kyungsoo bosen ngeliat sms dari dia. Sedikit-sedikit liat hape ada sms dari Kai, baru dibales, 2 menit kemudian ada sms lagi dari Kai.

Oke balik ke topik. Setelah 2 hari gak disms, kyungsoo pun 'gatel' kenapa Kai gak sms dia. Kangen? Hm, 1 kata itu pernah lewat di otak Kyungsoo. Dan yah, mungkin itu jawabannya kenapa Kyungsoo 'gatel' gak disms sama Kai. Dia pun memberani kan diri, sms Kai duluan. Berbasa basi. Cuma nanya kabar. Setelah mengirim sms, ada inbox masuk yang ternyata Kai. Bukan membalas sms Kyungsoo. Tapi sms tanya kabar.

Skip deh ya. Ceritanya udah selesai ujian akhir semester hari pertama. Si Kyungsoo lagi nunggu depan gerbang sekolahnya bareng Sehun.

"Eomma kemana sih hun? Lama banget jemputnya."

"gatau hyung. Hun sms sama telpon berkali-kali gak diangkat."

"hmf."

Dari arah jalanan ada mobil sport melaju kencang dan saat mendekati sekolah, laju mobil itu mulai pelan. Sang pemilik pun membuka kacanya saat berada di depan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Ternyata Kai.

.

"belom pulang hun, hyung?"

Mereka menggeleng.

"ayo naik." Ajak kai

"ah, gak usah ngerepotin Kai. Eomma udah mau jemput kok."

Kai senyum khasnya yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo gugup dan deg-degan

"gapapa hyung. Ayo naik."

Kyungsoo mikir dan ngomong ke sebelahnya, "hun, kamu ma…..u?" sehun ngilang. Pas dicari. Ternyata dia ngibrit ke dalem sekolah. Gatau deh kemana. Mau gak mau, Kyungsoo harus ikut. Karena dia takut sendiri berhubung di depan sekolah tinggal dia dan Sehun.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, mereka diem. Padahal kalo smsan bisa sampe tengah malem. Ngomongin apa aja yang bisa dibahas. Berbanding terbalik dengan saat ketemuan langsung. Hening. Di dalem mobil itu, cuma ditemenin suara radio.

"hyung gimana tadi ujiannya, bisa?" Kai membuka obrolan.

"bisa kok. Untung aja tadi, semua yang dipelajarin keluar. Hehe. Kamu?"

"baguslah. Jadi gak usah nyontek dong ya. Yaa, beberapa keluar. Selebihnya aku ngasal hehe."

"hmm.. gitu ya."

"hyung."

"ya?"

"temenin aku mau?"

"kemana?"

"toko es krim. Refreshing."

"tapi kan, besok masih ujian."

"sebentar aja. Ya hyung. Oke?"

Kyungsoo berpikir. Perang batin terjadi di pikirannya

_Kapan lagi jalan sama cowo ganteng._

_Kyung besok kamu ujian, kalau nilai kamu anjlok gimana?_

_Kamu kan udah sering belajar. Jangan paksa otak kamu buat belajar._

_Udah Kyung pulang aja._

_Kyung refreshing sekali ini aja. Itung-itung penghargaan usaha kamu karena tadi bisa jawab soal-soal._

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya memutuskan,

"jangan lama-lama ya?"

"beres hyung. Hahaha"

Untuk ikut Kai ke toko eskrim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n : heloo. Author menghapus chapter 4 yang lama dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Memang gak beda jauh sih. Hehehe. Soalnya author lagi stuck. And I'll answer some reviews :

-Yes this story is focus on Kaisoo

-Moment KrisHo ditambah? Sorry, untuk cerita ini author mau fokus ke 1 pairing aja. Untuk KrisHo nanti, author buat cerita lain aja yaa. Mian~

-Luhan gak mucul, hanya disebut. untuk chapter kedepan author gak tau luhan bakal muncul atau enggak.

.

Sorry yang reviews yang gak author bales hehe. Author usahain cepet update dan ngepost KrisHo fanfict. Di tunggu yaa :D

Last, mind to review ?


End file.
